Author's Consent
by mikanchan94
Summary: Yuki has a writer's block, and he goes to Usagi-san for help. Gravitation xover. UsagiXMisaki YukiXShuichi redone


AN: I told you I would write them. This is my first crossover, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own either Gravitation or Junjou Romantica.

**Edited 12/19/12**

* * *

**Author's Consent**

There was a phone ringing insistently somewhere in his apartment. Usami sighed and trudged over to the cursed object. It was probably his damn manager again, who was probably going to yell something along the lines of "if you don't finish that manuscript I will personally throw you to the piranhas!" or something like that.

"Look if you tell me one more time to get the damn manuscript done I'll—"

"You're not done with your manuscript yet are you?" A cheeky voice answered.

"Yuki?"

Yuki smiled on the other end."Yup. It's been a while Akihiko."

Usami smirked. "That is has. So what can I do for you my cute kohai?" he asked.

"I have a problem."

"You a problem? Noo. Not to mention that you ask me of all people to help you." Usami said with a pseudo-shocked expression.

"Yes I do. I have a fucking writers block." Yuki growled irritably. He could hear snickers from the other end. That bastard Akihiko was probably having a blast out of this.

"Haha didn't I tell you it'll happen one of these days." Usami laughed. He lit a cigarette and exhaled.

"Oh shut up you old man"

"I'm only 29." Usami retorted.

"So what do you want me to do?" Usami asked.

"Tell me the secret to getting rid of a writer's block. Now." He demanded.

Usami chuckled on the other end.

"Didn't I tell you that smoking would make you more irritable?"

"Yeah well whose the bastard that got me into it in the first place? Heck you even made me gay!"

More chuckles were heard at the other end and Yuki fumed.

"Alright I'll tell you." Usami finally said. Yuki smiled victoriously

"Under one condition." _Shit._

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Give me a picture of Bad Luck with all their autographs. You're still dating that strawberry head right?"

"Yeah, but you …don't you normally want some rare bear or something?" Yuki asked with surprise. "Wait, since when were you a fan of Shu-chan?" Or pop/rock music for that matter? "You don't have a crush on Shu-chan do you?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, it's for my boyfriend; he's a big fan of Bad Luck."

"That Takahiro guy? I don't really see him as a rock type."

"No his younger brother actually" was the nonchalant answer. Yuki couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. Leave it to his friend and sempai to do something like that.

"And how young is he?" Yuki inquired. Wasn't the kid like five or six years younger than that Takahiro guy?

"Nineteen."

Yuki spat out the water he was drinking.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME? THAT'S TEN YEARS APART!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I shit you not my kohai." Usami said.

Yuki sighed and rubbed his temple. He should have seen it coming.

Yuki sighed. This conversation was getting into weird waters. "Back to the secret then." He said.

Usami chuckled, relishing the fact that he mentally disturbed his kohai. "Alright the secret is…"

"Is?"

"Have hot passionate sex with your boyfriend."

Yuki collapsed on the other end. "BE SERIOUS!" he exclaimed.

"I am." Usami stated.

Yuki sighed. "You sure this'll work?"

"Unless you want to stare at a blank screen for a month sure. It's the quickest way to do it."

"How do you know?"

"It was proven."

"By who?" Yuki asked suspiciously eyes narrowing.

"By me." Usami deadpanned.

A cold breeze and a tumbleweed flew by. Yuki stood mutely on the other end.

"…You sure?" Yuki finally said.

"200% sure."

"Ok thanks."

"Oh can I ask you something?" Usami asked.

"Sure."

"How do you make your editor stop trying to kill you?"

"MEET YOUR GODDAMN DEADLINES!" Yuki slammed the phone, and sighed.

"Well I guess there's no time like the present." He mumbled. He walked into the living room and saw Shuichi sprawled on the floor with surrounded by crumpled papers.

"Oi brat." He called.

"Yuki I can't really talk to you right now I need to get these lyrics done, but I'm stuck."

"Well that makes two of us." He smirked.

"What?" Yuki slung Shuichi over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom and pinned him down.

"Fix my writer's block." Yuki demanded throwing off Shuichi's shirt and undoing his pants.

"Yuki I don't think this will do." Shuichi said squirming.

"Don't worry it will."

_And even if it doesn't it gives me an excuse to screw you bad._

Yuki smirked and kissed Shuichi fiercely.

On the other side of town Usami sat on the couch with a triumphant smirk.

"I don't like that look on your face, Usagi-san." Misaki said with a suspicious glare.

"I have a writer's block." Usami smirked.

Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Usagi-san that's your way of saying: I want to fuck you Misaki."

"Very perceptive Misaki." Usami said walking towards Misaki. "I'll give you a reward for that."

Misaki backed away. "You don't have to Usagi-san." Misaki laughed nervously.

"Oh but I do." Usami lead Misaki to the couch and screwed him all night long.

* * *

AN: Alright people I got it redone. I'm sorry I couldn't stand the first one.


End file.
